Road to Freedom
by lochill
Summary: Can Naruto fill the void left in the Yokai Academy students after Tsukune is killed by Kuyou? (NarutoXInner Moka)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter 1: Freedom

Bum…bum…bum. These are the only things that he hears…the constant sound of his heart-beat along with drive to win for the ones he loves the most. He desperately tries to open his eyes but all he sees is darkness, with nothing keeping himself from falling into the abyss. Worried, he starts to wonder of those who put their faith in him and if they made the right choice. He was called hero, in the village that now accepts him and child of prophecy by those who respected him. His name is and always will be Uzumaki Naruto, son of the great Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina. He is the light that will always shine in the darkness but that statement would be false now given the situation that he was in.

Our hero finally opens his eyes to see that he was bond by chains that restricted his movement. The whiskered blonde could now only watch helplessly as the one man he dedicated to stop, massacre the entire population of the elemental nations. This one man is known as Uchiha Madara, but he could now be called the new 'Sage of Six Paths' with the newly obtained power from his former ally Uchiha Obito.

Madara was now on the verge of activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi, with the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki finally within his grasp. Naruto, on the other hand, was on the verge of letting everyone he knew down. The blonde ha to think of something or else everything that he fought to protect would be meaningless. There was no way in hell that he would let this man win because he knew in his heart that it couldn't end this way. He then desperately tried to break free of his restraints, but to no avail, and as soon as he moved his head to the side he found that his friend, Kurama the Kyuubi, shackled down just like himself.

Both human and fox looked at each other in relief as both were glad that the other was safe from harm's way. Kurama let out a toothy grin as an attempt to relieve anxiety, but to most it would prove to be menacing. Although the fox's grin was indeed scary, the blue-eyed teen gave his own signature cheeky grin back at the giant tailed-beast. There was no denying that now both of them were the best of partners even after a short time.

Kurama was the first ne to break the silence by saying, "**It looks like I've dragged you into this mess huh…gaki**." The fox took his time to analyze the situation they were in, "**Looks like we're both royally screwed if Madara keeps this up**."

Naruto smiled then replied, "Well if I wasn't busy making sure that your ass wouldn't get dragged in here, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

A bit offended the Kyuubi shot back, "**My fault? And just who was idiot that decided to get distracted and help out they're friends and get us sealed in here! Huh!**"

"You got me there." Answered the blond while he scratched the back of his head. It was amazing really, both of them were captured but both had time to get a joke out of the other. They had both come a long way but the cheers of both of them were soon ended when Madara's figure came walking at them both. Naruto then glanced at the man and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well if it isn't mister knock-off himself. Pleasure to see that your still here Madara."

"Still able to make jokes when I have already captured and drained all the chakra from your body. You amuse me to no end Uzumaki." Madara replied, making sure that our whiskered hero could move a muscle, "If it were up to me I'd be finished with you by now but seeing how your life is connected to the Kyuubi's, ending you would prove disastrous for my plans."

"What?" Was the intelligent remark of the blonde, while still keeping his composure.

"Since your mortal mind cannot comprehend what I have just explained then I will break it down for you." The Uchiha exclaimed, and with the flick of his wrist, he made the shackles of Naruto seemingly increase, causing Naruto to hit the floor…hard. Madara then placed his foot atop of the blonde, "From the moment you were born, the essence of the Kyuubi lived and died with you. So even if I managed to extract the Kyuubi from your body, it would disappear for a millennia because of the death of you."

Our whiskered hero moved his head to make eye contact with the Uchiha. Despite the fatigue he was felling, Naruto replied, "So…you need me to get the Kyuubi but you can't kill me?"

"Correct."

"Then what will happen if I manage to break out of these chains and ruin your plans?"

"That is unlikely to happen because these chains were made by the Rikudou Sennin himself to restrain the Juubi." After the brief explanation of his restraints, Naruto felt like there was nothing that he could do in the situation he was in right now and that felt a bad feeling in Kurama's head. Madara proceeded to resume his plans and left Naruto and Kurama to their fate.

After a few minutes of silence Kurama started to shout, "**Oi Uchiha! You better make sure these shackles are on tight because this gaki is known for doing the impossible time and time again!**"

Naruto looked at his beast partner questionably and asked, "What was that all about Kurama?"

The fox looked at his human container with a furious gaze, responding with little sympathy in his voice, "**Don't give me that pathetic look gaki, we both know that you have done the impossible time and time again, but still you come out on top. This situation is no different; so prove to me that you are the same Naruto who promised my brethren their freedom from Madara's control!**" Roaring a bit on his last sentence.

Naruto looked at Kurama with sheer amazement because out of all the people who had faith in his cause, it was Kurama the nine-tailed fox who assisted him in his reassurance of his beliefs. The whiskered blonde waited for a moment and began to chuckle a bit after the realization. He looked up at his toothy companion and relied, "You're right Kurama…you're absolutely right."

"**Of course I am**" Replied the giant fox, "**Now what do you intend to do to break out of this prison?**"

"This!" The blonde shouted as he used all the power he had left to break free of the chains and bond him and Kurama. Thanks to the massive spike in power, the restraints shattered, leaving Naruto and Kurama to be free.

In no time at all, Madara reappeared into the chamber sensing something had gone wrong. Before he could figure out what, a certain whiskered blonde attached himself to the villain, with a grin on his face. After Naruto had latched himself onto Madara's body, the chains that were used to bind the Kyuubi, came out of Naruto's body and restrained Madara of his movements as well as chakra. Naruto smirked knowing that he had proved Madara wrong as he stated, "Guess you were wrong about those restraints huh Madara?"

"A minor setback to a major operation young one" The Uchiha looked the blonde straight in the eyes, with a stoic look, "You know full well that these shackles will not hold me down for long right?"

"Of course! Which is why I had my friend charge up before you came here." The blonde responded.

"What!?" Yet another intelligent remark, this time by Madara himself.

_Flashback into Naruto's and Kurama's mind link _

_ 'Kurama I need you to focus all of your chakra into one powerful attack' Naruto said through the mental link he and the fox shared._

_ '__**I can do that easily…but how will you get his to stand still long enough for me to hit him?**__' the fox questioned. He then looked at his blonde-headed partner who only smirked at the question. Coming to a realization Kurama instantly replied, '__**You can't be serious? What about your dream of becoming Hoka-**_**'**

_ Kurama was then interrupted when Naruto responded by getting in position and saying, 'What good is becoming Hokage if I can't protect the ones I love the most. I'd sooner die protecting them then let this man take their free will.'_

_ Kurama paused for a second before responding, '__**You sure about this gaki?**__', earning only a nod in response, '__**Then I have no regrets for what happens next.**__'_

_Flashback End_

Madara's eyes widened as he saw the massive form of the Kyuubi create a large sphere of pressurized chakra in the air that was at least ten times the size of a small mountain. The mountain sized sphere was hen condensed into a small ball, giving even more destructive power.

By instinct, Naruto commanded, "Now Kurama!", and on that same command the ball of destruction was fired. Before the ball could hit, Naruto took what little time he had left to explain to Madara, "If I die…then you die…and I'll go on happily knowing that I freed my world you're your corruption and grasp!"

Naruto remained silent as the last sound was made by Madara, whose voice was consumed by the explosion. Kurama stayed knowing well that he could not escape an explosion of this magnitude. The only thought that entered his mind while he smiled was, '**See you in the other world…Naruto.**'

And so ends the story of Uzumaki Naruto and Kurama…or so it seems


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter 2: Request and Promise

We find our hero unconscious…drifting through what seems like nothingness. In his mind, he imagines a world where everyone can finally live free. Without Madara, peace can begin a new in the land of shinobi. The elemental nations will finally come together and work under peace and understanding. The only thing holding Naruto back from smiling at the thought, was that he wouldn't be there to live in the new world. Naruto remembered all of his friends and sensei's while he dreamt of a better world. He thought of Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, and lastly his two original teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. The whiskered hero never thought of how they would react when word of is disappearance came out. His friends would probably be shouting straight into his ear right now about how his decision wasn't the best one, but then again what right did he have to think of his friends when he gave his life away. All Naruto could do now is sleep and allow his mind to drift into the never ending void.

"Wa…Wak…wake…up." Naruto heard this and began to slowly open his eyes…albeit to not much avail. Little did the blonde shinobi know was that the voice trying to speak to him was none other than his resident Bijuu, Kurama. The nine-tailed kitsune looked peeved, he knew the boy was dense but he never expected that his container would be this difficult to wake up. Groaning after trying to wake up the blonde for what seemed like forever, the kitsune came up with an ingenious to wake up said container. The fox grinned devilishly as he formed his gigantic hand into a flicking position, and with that same hand, Kurama impacted his finger directly at the cranium of the unfortunate blonde.

The sudden jolt of pain caused the teen to jump up from his daze and clutch his head in agony. After Naruto was done making sure that most of his head was still in one piece, he glared at the fox and replied, "WHAT THE HELL KURAMA!? Were you trying to sharpen your nails on my skull?" the blonde was still holding his head out of worry.

"**It's your own damn fault for not waking up.**" The kitsune shout back angrily, "**You know how long I've been waiting for you to getup…six hours!?**"

"Well if you didn't-wait what? You mean I'm still alive?" only earning a nod from the giant fox, "What about Madara? Is he still alive too?"

"**As I said we've been here for quite some time…but I haven't sensed Madara anywhere yet, so I can only conclude that you were somehow immune to my attack and managed to get Madara to take the full force of the blast.**" The Kyuubi explained looking around the area they were in.

"You said we've been here for six hour right?" Kurama then proceeded to nod again, "Then why do you seem so unsure when you talk about time?"

Kurama looked at his partner hesitantly before replying with, "**I fear my attack was so powerful that it ripped a whole through space and time.**" Kurama could swear he heard Naruto's jaw hit the ground after the statement, "**And before you start asking, no I have never traveled through space and time before…though I know what the process looks like.**"

"Where'd you get the power to do something like that?"

"**In all honesty, I don't think it was my power I was using.**" Earning a questionable glare from the blonde, "**At that point in time, both you and I were seemingly drained of most of our power. If you remember, we were both absorbed by the Juubi and on the verge of becoming assimilated.**" Kurama looked at his container, hoping that some of this was making sense.

His hopes were then shattered as Naruto asked, "Could you repeat that? I don't think I quite understand…too many big words?"

The giant fox then began the process of rubbing his throbbing temples, while letting out a deep sigh, "**Basically**," the fox was at a loss of words…how could he get his dim-witted container to understand what happened inside of the Juubi? He thought for a minute before remembering one of the blonde's toad summonings explain something just as complicated, yet Naruto only understood it in the most ridiculous sense. The Kyuubi then swallowed his pride as he explained, "**It's like if you had a bowl of miso ramen…without the soup. Imagine that we are the soup and Madara is trying to pour us in with the other ingredients. But as he did, both you and I were able to take to flavor of the other ingredients and use it to make us tastier.**" Kurama inwardly slapped himself as to how he ended the explanation. Surely Naruto wouldn't be able to understand this, not even Kurama himself knew what he was talking about.

As the fox was lamenting on his failed explanation, he heard Naruto clasp his fist into the palm of his left hand, as he responded with, "Oh! Now I get it…so when we were being mixed up we managed to use the Juubi's power against Madara."

If the fox didn't have any pride, then he would've face-planted into the mysterious realm, but using this as an opportunity to re-explain the situation, Kurama said, "**Yes! Meaning I was only able to do that with the combined power of the other Bijuu.**"

With the situation now confirmed in Naruto's mind, Kurama took the time to observe the surroundings of the strange pocket dimension. After wandering his eyes around the given area of the realm, the giant fox saw a tiny slit of light illuminating in the far off distance. Kurama signaled to Naruto and the two began to make their way to the glowing light, but before any of them could move any closer, a certain whiskered blonde stopped his giant partner and replied, "If what you say is true about your Bijuudama being able to send us through time and space then…this could be a new start for the both of us."

"**What are you getting at gaki?**" questioned the fox

"I mean if this is the start of a new life for us, then why don't we both start over," Naruto extended his hand and smiled, "Not as the child of prophecy or a demon fox...but as friends."

"**Despite your dense skull, you make a very good point.**" Stated the crimson kitsune as he gave Naruto his toothy grin while extending his finger to reach Naruto's hand.

"To fresh starts?" Naruto asked

"**To fresh starts.**" Ended Kurama, as they both shook on it, and while they both touched Kurama's essence began combining with Naruto's as the two fused to become one, once more. With a possibility of a new world in front of them, both entered '**Bijuu mode**' and ran as fast as they could to the portal, not wanting to miss out on any of the excitement this new life would bring them.

Meanwhile in the Land of Yokai

A brown haired teen laid on the balcony of a school building, after being impaled in the chest by a spear of pure fire. He knew he was on the verge of death and knowing that he asked the strongest person he knew to protect their friends from the threat known as Kuyou. His name was Aono Tsukune, and the person who he requested to save his friends was the S-class super vampire, Akashiya Moka. Tsukune felt so helpless as he could only wait for the embrace of death to grab hold of his dying body. He could faintly see images of the two figures fighting but even as bad as his eye-sight was at the moment, he could tell the outcome of the fight. Since Moka was exposed to water, her already impressive strength and speed were halved, giving Kuyou the definite edge. At this moment, Tsukune wanted to save his friends more than anything but knew that his life would soon fade. If his body weren't burnt to the core, then he would've been crying because of how useless he was. He prayed that a miracle would come and save his friends from this terror.

But in that moment, just when it seemed like all hope was lost, a bright light appeared in front of Tsukune and with it, a figure of a boy about his age came. If he could move his face, his mouth would be agape with astonishment. The figure came to Tsukune and kneeled while placing two fingers on the veins of his neck to check for a pulse.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes, did his prayer come true and an angel sent from heaven was here to protect his friends? He had so many questions but his train of thought was ended as the figure began to speak.

"What happened?"

In no time at all, Tsukune desperately pleaded with all his remaining strength, "Pl…plea…please…save my…friends." His sentence began to fade into a silent whisper, "Please."

The figure looked down at the boy and nodded responding to the boys dying pleas by saying, "I promise." The boy then ran off to do as requested of him.

With Naruto

Naruto couldn't believe he was making a promise with a stranger, but what's worse was that it was to a dying request, making it even harder to back down from. Naruto was then broken away from his thoughts as Kurama said, "Looks like you've made another promise you can't break."

"Looks that way doesn't it?" responded the blonde while he checked the battle field.

"Kurama. Have any ideas who made the guy over there look like a box of used matches?"

The kitsune only rolled his eyes as he pointed out, "Look closely gaki. Which one of these unfortunate souls do you think has the ability to wield fire?"

The whiskered blonde began looking over his options, to his right was a group of girls who looked like they couldn't harm a fly, and to his left was another girl with silver hair and scorch marks fighting a guy, who seemed to be engulfed in blue flames. Naruto saw the situation worsen as the girl looked as though she was in bad shape, and the man looked like he was about to finish her off. He instinctively activated the Kyuubi's chakra cloak and dashed into the battle before any more harm could befall the silver haired girl.

With Moka a few minutes prior

Moka was not having the best of days. First off her other persona allowed them to get caught by these pathetic weaklings, not only that but, they interrogated her by pouring water on her person, halving all of her vampire abilities. Secondly the one man who her other persona came to love was dying, and the only way she thought she could save him was way transferring her blood into his body. That plan proved to no avail as the others were too exhausted to fight any longer, giving her no time for the transfusion. She had no choice but to fight with the remaining strength she had, meaning that the outcome of the fight had already been decided before it began.

She tried desperately to keep up with the incoming attacks, but those efforts proved useless as the fire from the Yoko in front of her was gnawing away at her defenses. Kuyou looked at the vampire and smirked knowing well that he would win. The blue Yoko began to gloat, "What's wrong? I thought the vampire race would prove to be more of a challenge than this?" he glanced at Moka in the eyes, keeping up his attacks, "Am I not correct, Akashiya?" Moka growled as she tried to use her frustration to keep up a strong front, even though her wounds clearly showed that she couldn't fight as strongly as she did before.

Kuyou used the vampire's brief moment of pain to find an opening. The blue Yoko then proceeded to advance to the girl's left, hitting her square on the cheek and sending her skidding across the pavement. The silver haired girl desperately tried to move from the spot her body landed in but for some reason none of her limbs wouldn't listen to her command. The blue Yoko walked up slowly as he approached her fallen form. He then grabbed her by the neck, and took this last minute to boast once more, "Looks like our game must come to an end little vampire. After today the world shall know that the Yoko species are superior to the vampires!" Kuyou used his yoki to form a bright-blue ball of fire. He tossed the girl up in the air and threw the ball of yoki at the silver-haired vampire.

Moka cursed herself for being reduced to this weakened state, but looked at the attack head on and closed her eyes, letting herself be taken by fate. As she waited for the attack to come, it never connected, and Moka found herself being rescued and handled like a damsel who was saved by a knight in shining armor, which really was the case for Moka. Before she could even speak, her rescuer looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

Being prideful she replied, "I didn't require your assistance."

The blonde responded by giving her a cheeky grin, "Of course you didn't. That's why I only came here to help."

Before she could retort, the blonde gently placed her on the ground and told her to wait in that area, and with no way to move her body normally, she complied.

"Can I at least get a name for the one who saved my life?" she demanded, not really giving the boy much of a choice with her tone.

"Naruto." The whiskered blonde replied as he ran to continue the fight with Kuyou she could not finish.

'Naruto huh? I have a lot of questions that need to be answered,' she looked at the direction the blonde went and saw him standing firm, in front of Kuyou, 'but the only question that matters now is whether or not he can take on Kuyou?' she then looked in the direction of Tsukune and began to slowly make her way to him despite her body not wanting her to move.

With Naruto

Naruto looked at the man in front of him and assessed the situation. Though he was only assuming at the moment, he was sure this guy was the one responsible for leaving the brown-haired boy in the current state he was in. Naruto then replied with, "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit girls?"

Offended Kuyou answered, "_MY_ mother taught me to rid of the trash that lay at my feet and that was exactly what I was doing."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the sudden answer, ruining the whole point of asking the question in the first place. Though Naruto himself was a hardened shinobi of war, he wanted to end this in as little violence as possible. Knowing the result of this fight would only bring about something he was trying to end in his own world. Naruto knew he made a promise, but he would fulfill that same promise his own way. The blonde-haired hero then stated, "If you walk away now, then I won't lay a single finger on you, but if you don't listen, then I'll will be forced to do something drastic." Cracking his knuckles in anticipation for a fight, while looking at his opponent with a serious gaze.

Kuyou looked at this idiot with genuine disbelief. First off, this blonde headed buffoon comes marching in, interrupting his glorious victory over the vampire might he add, and assumes he has the authority to tell a powerful kitsune like himself to back down from these vermin, who _were_ classified as yokai. The fool standing in front of his very eyes now had to be insane to even imagine the he, a powerful kitsune, would leave these pathetic excuses of yokai flesh alone, when he clearly has the advantage. Kuyou began to laugh and seeing no other point in listening to this fool lecture him, he threw a large ball of blazing blue flame at the mysterious blonde stranger with his smirk becoming more visible at every moment the flame went closer to the fool. When the attack made impact, he started to laugh yet again, enjoying his moment of victory and ridding the world of this nuisance. Kuyou took a quick glimpse at his work and expected to see the smoldering skeleton of the idiot, but his eyes widened at the reality of what happened.

The spiky haired stranger was being defended by a gigantic glowing arm, and to top it off, he wasn't even fazed by the attack. Naruto just looked at the man disapprovingly, slowly shaking his head side to side while also deactivating his cloak. The whiskered blonde was just attacked by a fire ball after he pleaded with the man to stop. He wanted so badly to end this now in one attack, but as he told himself before, he wanted to end this with minimal violence. He decided to give him one more chance, "Listen…we both know this fight is pointless. So just leave and I'll overlook everything you did…especially the part about shouting a fire ball at me."

Though Kuyou was curious about how the blonde headed stranger survived his attack, he felt his pride take a major hit. How could his attack not kill this filth that stood before him? What was that strange cloak? But more importantly why did it seem this vermin was underestimating him a great deal? He was not going to allow some punk waltz in out of nowhere and start showing him up! So without responding, he shot a more powerful burst of flame and made sure this would incinerate the stranger into nothing but smoldering ashes that lay on the ground.

Naruto just stood still and continued to resume his defense, not wanting to take any drastic measures. He reactivated his cloak and crushed the ball of fire with his claw of chakra, but before he could lock onto his opponent, the flame empowered man emerged from the attack and aimed a fist at Naruto's face. In that same instant though, Naruto caught the fist of his current enemy and decided it was now his turn to go on the offensive. He threw the hand away and reared his own fist back.

With Moka

Even if she was where Tsukune is, Moka could see how the blonde stranger handled himself with Kuyou. He could easily resist the fire of a kitsune, along with parry all of Kuyou's punches and kicks. Although, she was very impressed by the fact he stayed true to his word. She could only imagine how many people she's seen like him but don't live up to what their mouth's say. Even when she was fighting Kuyou, she could slightly hear the promise the blonde haired boy made with Tsukune, thanks to her attributes as a vampire. Moka wanted so badly to fight but her body would allow her to because of her little crusade to be by Tsukune's side. In truth, she wanted to inject her vampire DNA into Tsukune's body so that he could live, but thanks to her own battle with Kuyou it was now too late. The blood vessels within the Tsukune''s body were burnt and dried, making it impossible for her blood to flow to his heart. She didn't know how her other self would react but she knew enough to know that she was very fond of Tsukune. No doubt her other self will be swept by a storm of sorrowful tears when she sees the state he is in.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when she heard, "M…M…Mo…Moka…san?", she looked over and saw the boy look at her as he desperately tried to talk, "Moka-san…wh…what happened to your hair…I thought it was pink?" Realizing who he was referring to, she began to search aimlessly for her Rosario…wanting to fulfill Tsukune's final wish before he passed on. Funny thing is that in her own way, she was also growing feelings for the boy who was dying but she then realized that these feelings are not meant for her to have. Her own mother put her in the sealed state she is now in, and if her own mother didn't love her enough to explain herself, than why should anyone else.

Needless to say, she continued to look for the Rosario, before Tsukune's time ran out.

With Naruto

As Naruto finished blocking every possible attack the blue man could throw at him, he started to think if he should've finished this fight off sooner, so that he could check on the condition of the brown haired boy. Taking advantage of his thoughts, Kuyou began a wild flurry of punches, which only proved to tire himself out even more as none of his attacks were connecting. Naruto saw the glowing blue man's fatigue and used it as an opening to attack. As he came in range of the man's chest, he aimed a precise punch at his opponent's collar-bone.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the battlefield as Kuyou's arm was left limp and useless. Naruto slowly walked up to the man and readied to deliver the final blow. To his surprise though, he saw Kuyou raise you his only usable hand left in defense as he pleaded, "P…p…please no more. I…I concede, just…no more." Naruto returned to normal knowing full well this could be a trap.

He looked down at the man and replied, "This is your last chance, so don't waste it…leave now and never show your face around here again. This is my final offer." Naruto turned his back, hoping his opponent would listen.

Kuyou now knew he had no hopes of defeating this person with a useless arm, and attacking from behind would only prove fatal for himself. He then looked behind and saw Aono Tsukune still breathing. With a smirk, the blue kitsune realized that even if he could not be rid of the other vermin, he could always settle for just accomplishing what he was assigned to do. Kuyou then fired an attack from the ground in order to conceal himself in the smoke. After, he fired a blue ball of flame at the downed form of Tsukune, knowing that no matter how fast his opponent was, he would never make it in time to save Aono. Little did he now, our blonde-headed hero was always known for defying the impossible.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, Kuyou remained smirking as he knew he with-held the law of his organization. He expected to see the ashes of the human, but what he saw was unbelievable. His blonde-headed opponent not only blocked his attack but also was only a few inches from Aono as well.

Naruto himself looked sternly at the man as he snarled, "People like you are hopeless!" ,and in that instant Naruto disappeared then re-appeared in front of Kuyou as he shoved his chakra cloaked fist firmly into the gut of the glowing blue man. Kuyou whaled in pain as he was sent skidding across the rooftop. Before he could reach the edge, the stranger grabbed his ankle and threw him into the roof. As Kuyou recoiled from the attack by bouncing of the surface of the roof, Naruto took that time to introduce the man to a flurry of punches before he threw his hand in the air drove his fist into the Kuyou's skull, being careful not to hit his temple. Naruto looked at the downed form of Kuyou and declared, "If I ever see you harm these people again? Then I will give you a beat down ten times worse than this teme!" He then headed in the direction of the severely injured boy in hopes that he could tell this him that the promise was fulfilled.

With Everyone

Naruto walked in and found very interesting as well attractive women figures gathered around the body of the dying boy. There was a girl with blue hair, purple eyes, and had a bust size that could almost rival Tsunde-baachan, he then mentally slapped himself for thinking like that about his grandmother figure. Then there was a little girl who looked to be the boy's little sister, Naruto felt a little heartbroken at the thought. After that he saw a purple haired girl with blue eyes that contrasted the girl with the admirable bust size, she also reminded Naruto of Hinata for some odd reason, he didn't know why but she just did. Finally there was a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes just like the girl he affectionally referred to as 'Sakura-chan'. Out of all of them, she was crying the hardest, and the others were already brought to the verge of tears and were on their knees, weakned from sadness.

He walked up to them and noticed they all stiffened with each foot-step he took. Naruto held his hands up defensively and replied, "Don't worry…the other guy got what was coming to him. I'm only here to fulfill a promise I recently upheld."

Of course they didn't believe him and readied to attack but they were stopped when they heard Tsukune, "Don't…attack…I asked him to help us." It was clear that Tsukune was growing weaker by the minute, evidence of his voice, but as the blonde began walking towards him, Tsukune looked up at the whisker blonde and responded, "Did you do what I asked?"

Naruto knelt beside the dying boy and answered with a nod. Tsukune's features seemed to lighten up after that, despite his whole body failing to keep himself alive. He then glanced over at his friends and weakly said, "Moka…san…everyone…I'm glad that you're all safe…and sound…I can now leave this world without any regrets…or sadness ."

Moka desperately yelled, "No! Don't say that! We'll get you help, maybe the headmaster can do something to help you. Maybe we can-"

She was interrupted as Tsukune explained, "Moka-san…stop. We both know it's too late for me. My whole body is burnt to the point of no repair. And the blood flow to my heart has stopped. Even I know I won't make it." he took a moment to glance at everyone he considered friends at this school, "Everyone…before I go…all I want to say is that you all were the greatest friends a guy…like me…could have. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect everyone and I'm sorry…for not telling anyone…what I really was." He then motioned for both Naruto and Moka to come closer.

Tsukune weakly glanced at Naruto and whispered, "You…must be some type…of guardian angel that Kami…sent down to answer my prayers." Tsukune then lifted his hand, motioning for Naruto latched on with both of his, "Please…I know it's a lot to ask of someone…but…please protect my friends."

Naruto nodded full heartedly, saying, "Yes …I promise on my life that I will protect your friends no matter the cost." Naruto saw a faint tears run down the boy's face as he smiled.

"Thank you." Tsukune replied as glanced over to Moka, "Moka-san…there's something I've always wanted to tell…you."

With teary eyes Moka asked, "What is it?"

Tsukune's mouth motioned for the words but nothing came out. His thoughts then responded to his actions, 'So…in the end…I wasn't able to tell Moka…that I love her.' Tsukune then realized it became more difficult to draw in oxygen. His heart stopped beating, and life faded from his eyes.

Moka, though saddened, eagerly waited for Tsukune to respond, but when she saw he wasn't answering, the harsh reality hit her as she realized her friend was now dead on the roof. Out of desperation, she tried nudging at the body, "Tsukune…you can't die…you're my first friend…come on…wake up, this isn't funny…Please wake up Tsukune!" as she attempted to pound to the lifeless body with teary eyes, but Naruto pulled her in a tight embrace to keep her from ruining what the boy, now known as 'Tsukune' to him, wanted to see her as when he died. Moka began to cry into Naruto chest, which allowed his orange/black jacket to be drenched in tears. Naruto himself didn't mind because he knew the girl needed to let her emotions out. Not long after Moka started to cry, the others joined in as they realized Tsukune was now dead.

Naruto mournfully looked at the sky and prayed the Kami that Tsukune would find peace in the other-world. He also looked at the heartbreaking sight of girls weeping over the one they loved. It was then Naruto realized that he could never fill the void that was left in these girl's hearts, but he would keep his promise to Tsukune and protect all of them with his life. He would never give up on a promise…and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. With the cries of the girls evident, and his promise confirmed, Naruto solemnly swore to never break that promise for as long as he lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter 3: To Mend a Scar

Naruto is leaning on the side of a wall, thinking of what happened in the past few days since he arrived into this world. He made a promise that not only meant the world to the dying boy, who Naruto now called Tsukune but along with Tsukune's death, the tension around his the girls rose and only worsened with each passing moment. Naruto didn't want them to feel like he was trying to replace Tsukune, so he kept his distance. This was also because he wanted them to vent out their anger and frustrations before approaching them. Tsukune's funeral was in a couple hours, and the headmaster of the school made arrangements for the boy's burial. Although Naruto didn't know the guy, he would at least attend out of respect for Tsukune, and those he swore to protect.

Flashback a few days prior

As the girls were sobbing, a white cloaked figure appeared in front of them, with his glowing eyes being the most prominent of his facial features. He had watched the scene unfold, but felt unfazed by most of it. This was the Headmaster, Mikogami Tenmei, and even though the man knew that Tsukune was indeed a human, and he also knew that if Tsukune's identity were ever found out, the Public Safety Committee would make sure that the rules of Yokai Academy remained true to what it preached. In truth the only reason for Tenmei to allow a human into his school was so the new generation of yokai understood that to co-exist with humans was not an impossible feat to accomplish. He wanted to ensure the peace between the yokai and humans, but that can never be achieved as long as both races resisted the idea to co-exist.

Naruto saw the strange man, not really knowing who he was or why he was here. The blonde haired shinobi managed leave the group of weeping girls and approached the strange man in the white cloak. The man looked intrigued, but it was short lived when he felt cold of steel on his neck, as he saw the blonde haired boy hold a knife firmly within his hand. Naruto didn't know the intentions of the man that stood in front of him, but he knew the look in the man's eyes didn't mean anything good. He's seen too many people with the same eyes of this man back where he came from, they all had ambitions to create a better world through suffering and sacrifice. Even looking into these blank excuse for eyes made Naruto's blood boil, so narrowing his own set, Naruto asked, "Who are you, and why do I feel like you know something the others don't?"

Tenmei only grinned slightly as he replied, "No need to be hostel gaki, and to answer your first question, my name is Mikogami Tenmei, Headmaster of this school." he then directed his gaze onto the lifeless body of Tsukune, "To answer your second question, unlike them I knew Tsukune was doomed the moment he was discovered."

"What do you mean? Was he some kind of monster that people wanted dead?", Naruto questioned not really knowing most of the details before his arrival.

The cloaked man looked at the boy as if he was insane. Did he fight Kuyou knowing nothing of what transpired? He couldn't believe this boy, who knew nothing, left Kuyou in the battered state he was in without even knowing the origins of this place. Tenmei glanced at the blonde boy and stated, "This is a school for yokai, and if you didn't know before, those girls along with everyone else is a monster, excluding Tsukune of course, who happened to be human."

It was Naruto's turn to give the man the same look. Was he really in a world full of yokai with no way to get out? Keeping his composure, Naruto replied, "Then why kill him if he's the only human?" Surely there had to be a reason behind killing the only human in the school.

"Because humans are not allowed in this school and are a kill on sight issue the academy upholds." The man answered. Of course the answer didn't help Naruto out one bit as his mouth almost hit the floor beneath them. First, he was trapped in a world that kills humans, and second, he happens to be a human. After contemplating about the situation for a brief moment, Naruto regained control over his anxiety and fear, not wanting to show weakness. The whiskered blond looked at the man once more but saw no clear signs of him lying. He then activated his chakra cloak but couldn't sense the slightest bit of malice intent.

Though the sliver of doubt still played on in his mind, Naruto would allow the man to explain himself, as well as ask him about information that regarded this world. The blonde teen removed the knife and said, "I'll stop the defense, if you tell me about this place, along with information regarding the friends of Tsukune and the reason you didn't stop his murder."

Smirking under his hood, Tenmei replied, "Isn't it considered rude to point a knife at someone without even knowing their intentions, or without giving your own name first," they both began staring each other dead in the eyes, "you've also yet to give me a reason to trust you. After all, you did take out my only means to a safe environment in the school, so why should my trust be given so easily?"

Naruto paused for a brief moment knowing that to reveal himself would most likely bring up future enemies. Looking at the ground, the shadows began to cover his eyes from sight. He then reached for the back of his head and began to untie the strap that attached the symbol of his village. The blonde placed his right palm on his fore-head protector as he removed the object from his head to his hand. Then with a determined look, he stared the man down with eyes that the Headmaster has never seen before. Naruto then proclaimed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I am human! I don't care if I'm sentenced to death because of it, but I do know I have to help Tsukune's friends. I could care less if they are monsters, but to me, they have a heart bigger than any human I've come across, and that's more than enough of a reason for me to help."

The cloaked headmaster was now at a loss of words. In all his years of living, he has never witnessed a human with this much determination to back up his power. Humans always resented yokai out of fear, and yokai hated humans for not understanding the struggles they faced, but this boy looked as if he knew what both worlds have been through. This gesture was as if this boy were giving up his life and devoting it to protecting those he promised to protect. Mikogami then smiled as the stated, "Bold words coming from one who knows so little about the events prior to your visit. How do you know if you can trust me? I could just slit your throat right now and be rid of another human from my school?"

Naruto kept his strong gaze as he replied, "I don't. I'm just putting my trust in your hands right now, and hoping you give me yours."

Mikogami smiled at the response, finally understanding where the blonde stood in his own beliefs. The cloaked man then stated while turning away, "The reason for my non-intervening of the death sentence on Tsukune's head was because most of the school strongly believed he was indeed a human. If the Headmaster of the school sided with a human, this would no doubt bring about a revolt, causing the chances for humans and yokai coexistence with each other to dwindle into nothing. I couldn't risk that chance, so I allowed the Public Safety Committee to uphold those rules and kill Tsukune."

Naruto responded questionably, "Then why invite him into this school if you knew he would most likely not survive?"

Mikogami then went on to explain his plan for both races to live in peace. This didn't surprise Naruto though as he heard many plans like this one but were never really fulfilled. The blonde kept listening as Tenmei's reason became clearer, and his plan become righteous. Most of what Tenmei wanted was what Naruto wished for in his own world. Though he will never see anyone he knew again, he would make sure this world obtained the peace and harmony that it needed.

Just as Tenmei finished his explanation, he then demanded, "Uzumaki-san. I wish for you to keep this death of Tsukune's a secret from everyone besides the others who witnessed it."

"Why is that?"

"If the students of this school catch wind of this, then co-existence can never be achieved." Mikogami answered, directing his gaze back at the group, "I'll come up with a cover-up story about Tsukune transferring to another school for being accused of being human."

Naruto then though for moment then thought of an idea. He then stated, "Why fake a story? Why don't we just make sure Tsukune's death never happened at all?"

"What do you mean?' Questioned Mikogami, unsure of what the blonde was getting at.

Without another world Naruto crossed his fingers and created a clone of himself. The clone then made a sign with his own hands and was covered by a poof of smoke, and out of that smoke the clone was replaced by the image of Tsukune. To say that Mikogami was surprised would be an understatement, this boy claims to be human, but has abilities that go beyond what the human can do regularly, this alone would be enough to surprise anybody.

Naruto then explained, "I can create solid clones of myself and transform into anyone, or thing I want." Naruto then looked at his clone and dispersed it, "While my clone looks like Tsukune, he won't act anything like him."

"I'll give you a clone, and in return, you teach him everything about being Tsukune, and don't worry about me learning the process, anything they learn, I learn too when they are dispelled." Naruto created another clone and ordered him to go with the Headmaster.

Mikogami himself was impressed with the boy's resourcefulness buy he had the say, "I'm certainly fine with this idea, but what about the others? Surely you'll have to keep this a secret to prevent any more harm?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto's facial features reverted back to serious as the answered, "I won't lie to them. If I keep this secret , they will think I'm trying to replace the one they all love. To me, it's better to tell them the plan than to keep it to myself."

Tenmei then responded with a bow, "Then I leave them to you, Uzumaki-san. I will make arrangements for the funeral in three days' time." The Headmaster then started to walk away, "Oh…and Uzumaki-san…do be careful of what you say." With that, Mikogami then faded from sight to prepare the funeral.

Naruto knew that whatever way he put it for those girls, they would all end up hating his guts, but it's better for them to live the truth than the lie. The whiskered blonde then made his way to the group of girls to explain the circumstances, but he knew in the back of his mind this wouldn't end well.

End of Flashback

Needless to say when he did tell them, they were all beyond pissed, especially the girl with pink hair named Moka. He got to know information about the girls that regarded their species of yokai along with brief origins about their relationship with Tsukune. Moka was a vampire who was Tsukune's first friend when he arrive at the academy. Kurumu was a succubus, who become infatuated with Tsukune after he resisted her efforts to take control of his mind. Yukari was a witch who Tsukune saved from bullies. Finally Mizore was a snow-woman who was Tsukune's stalker throughout his entire time in Yokai, and though Naruto never really noticed before, this reminded him of the dynamic between Hinata and himself, although Hinata was a lot more shy and made her advances towards Naruto more secretive and to herself, Mizore on the other hand was more than willing to express her feelings for Tsukune, as evidence on the file that Mikogami gave him. Naruto himself didn't understand why the Headmaster knew so much about Tsukune's personal life, but chances are he had eyes and ears everywhere in this school. Naruto wasn't too bothered by that fact since he was shinobi, and as a shinobi he has to endure the hatred of these girls in order to protect them.

As the past three days went by, he noticed to girls give him sharp glares to stay away, as to which he replied by abiding their demands. It was clear they all resented and hated him for his decision, but the one with the most anger was Moka. Though he only saw her the one time on the roof, he could tell she wanted him out, but these past few days he hasn't seen her roaming the school as often as the other girls. In fact he hasn't seen her since to incident of the roof. A possibility was that she was in her room crying over the death of Tsukune. He'd go to see if she was alright but he wanted to give her time.

He then walk into a class room that had a Neko-monster as the homeroom teacher and saw the plan he and the Headmaster came up with worked as the yokai academy students, who were unaware that Tsukune was dead, and treated the clone as if it was really Tsukune, who they all believed prevailed over Kuyou and beat him in a fight. Naruto's appearance on the scene was to remain a secret for all except the ones on the roof. While Naruto's clone played as Tsukune, Naruto himself was introduced into the class as a new student, with the help of Mikogami pulling a few strings. It was clear that the girls who were Tsukune's friends didn't like his presence in the class room but Naruto tried to ignore them as he searched for Moka. Knowing that she was Tsukune's first friend was more than enough to tell him that she was the most important person to Tsukune. When he saw she wasn't in the seat that was given to her, he got worried. He didn't want to fail Tsukune, so he decided to go to her room, but before he could begin, the bells rang, which signaled Naruto and the rest of Tsukune's friends to attend the funeral.

At the Funeral

After getting dressed in the correct attire for the occasion, Naruto arrived at the location of the funeral, which was in a far off remote part of the academy. As Naruto watched the events play out in the funeral, he also kept his distance so the others wouldn't see him. The last funeral he attended was Sandaime-jiji's, so he never had much experience with stuff like this but he decided he would wait this funeral out until the end, out of respect for Tsukune.

He watched as the headmaster explained briefly of Tsukune's life and his experiences here at Yokai Academy. He went on about the friends the deceased teen made and how they all impacted his life. Naruto, of course, knew that it was only a strategy to comfort the girls to keep them from anymore sorrow. Knowing full well this wouldn't end soon, Naruto began to think of his own funeral back where he came from. By now everyone knew of his sudden disappearance from the battle field after being captured my Madara. They should also notice that Madara is gone now, with no sign of Naruto anywhere. The blonde shinobi wondered if his friends made him a tombstone in remembrance of all his efforts to save his world. There were so many things he wanted to know, but he knew that everyone he loved was out of his grasp. Though despite his situation, he was happy knowing Madara could never influence the shinobi world ever again.

Looking at Tsukune's friends, Naruto knew his own were probably thinking the same of him. He was a bit saddened at the thought, but taking another glance at Tsukune's friends made him realize that he couldn't dwell in the past and remain depressed, because that would mean the lessons he learned over the course of his life would be meaningless. He would keep living life happily for his friends and make sure to clear the darkness from these girl's hearts. He looked around the group again and noticed Moka wasn't there or anywhere to be seen. Naruto began to look for signs that indicated that she was at the funeral, but everything about the current environment screamed that she was never there to begin with.

Getting worried that the one person Tsukune wanted to be there for his funeral wasn't, the whiskered blonde discretely made his way out of the sorrowful scene and went to find Moka. Though he didn't know exactly where she was, he had a pretty good idea of the location. Without another second to lose, Naruto sprinted in the direction he hoped he would find her.

At the Girl's Dorm

Naruto looked around for the room number she was in, only to find that it was on the third floor. Using his chakra, he ran up to the room with relative ease as he made his way to Moka's door. He began to knock but heard no response or sound of anyone being in the room.

As he was about to leave, he heard the fox his mind say, "**Wait Naruto! I smell death coming from that room!**"

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto questioned, as his eyes widened from the sudden statement.

"**I mean that in that room I smell the flesh of one close to death.**" Kurama responded, and without another word, Naruto rammed through the door in hopes that Moka was fine.

He looked around for signs of a struggle but found nothing but the scent of herbs and tomato juice. As he continued his search, he saw a pair of legs sticking out from the mattress of the room. When he arrived, he saw the motionless body of Moka on the bed, with nothing but her night gown on. Fearful for the worst, Naruto put his fingers on the girl's neck as he checked for a pulse. His eyes then began to widen in horror when he could not detect a heartbeat.

As he was about to breakdown at his failure, Kurama intervened his thoughts by proclaiming, "**She isn't dead yet gaki**" Kurama then perked his ears, "**I can hear her heart still beating, but if we don't do anything soon, death might be the case.**"

"What do you think I should do?" asked a confused Naruto.

"**How about you give her some of your blood?**" Kurama stated as he looked at his blonde container, "**She is a vampire after all and didn't that weird guy with the hood say something about her getting blood from Tsukune? So why not just give her some of yours?**"

Not seeing many options left, Naruto replied, "I understand what you're saying Kurama, but given the state she's in, how will she be able to drink my blood?"

"**Simple. Just bite the inside of your mouth and give her blood that way.**" Kurama explained blankly.

Naruto's face then went red even when the situation was serious. Did Kurama even know what he was asking him to do? His partner was asking him to give the girl blood through mouth to mouth. There was a big guarantee that he would be hit in a place most precious to him, but if he wanted to safe her he had to take to risk, even if it meant plunging into the confines of danger.

Not saying anything more, Naruto harshly bit the inside of his cheek and proceeded to transfer the blood from his mouth to hers. As this happened though, Naruto's mind began to blank out as his consciousness was being pulled into something.

In unknown location

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a hall full of pictures that had someone who looked a lot like Moka, but the only thing off was that in the pictures, the lady had a child and a husband. He thought the woman could be Moka's mom but then he realized there was only one child in the picture with silver hair. Naruto kept exploring around the room in hopes of answering the questions that now plagued his mind. The whiskered blonde then got the idea to ask his multi-tailed resident if he knew where he was exactly, but when he asked there ask no response. He tried again but he didn't so much as here Kurama spit out a sarcastic remark at him. Naruto would've asked how this could happen, when he came across a mirror and got a good look of what he looked like. His usual height was now replaced with the image of his younger self, back before he became a shinobi. Naruto wondered if transferring his blood to Moka had any side effect on him but the thought had to wait as he began to hear the sound of cries coming from the end of the hallway.

Naruto sprinted after the noise and made it his top priority to make sure this person was safe. He would never allow anyone to cry for as long as he was still around to make things better. The crying reminded him of his days as a kid in Konoha, which didn't include now, there would always be someone who ridiculed him for things he didn't understand himself and there were also those who were always taught to ignore him, but he always received a glare despite all these. Most of all though, he remembered crying and having no one there to tell help him in his time of loneliness and sorrow, people would always call him a monster, so he decided to make himself a prankster. That at least got people to see him in a different light, but the glares and rumors kept continuing. The experience was maddening, and if Iruka-sensei wasn't there to support him when no one did, Naruto would've turned into the monster that everyone feared him to be. This is why he heads for the cries, because he knows everyone needs somebody there to help them in their time of need.

As he got closer, he realized the cries were coming from within a room. He opened the door and as he walked in he saw the same little girl with silver hair, with her hands desperately trying to wipe the tears off her face as she sobbed, "O…O…Oka…Okaa-san…W…why did y…you leave m…me. W…was I a b…bad child?" then she looked up as if she were angry at heaven and screamed at the top of he lungs, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME OKAA-SAN!"

Not liking where the girl was directing her anger, Naruto walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder, and asked, "Why are you so angry at your Okaa-san?" the girl then directed her gaze over to the strange blonde, "I'm pretty sure she loved you with all of her heart."

Angry, the girl got up and pointed an accusing finger while responding, "Shut up! I don't know who you are but you don't have any idea of what's going, or what I'm going through! My Okaa-san is gone, and my entire family ignores the situation as if nothing happened! She sealed me away and left me here all alone." The girl began clutching both her shoulders as if she was trying to comfort herself before shooting an angry glare at the boy while screaming, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE AND KNOW THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER LOVED YOU WENT AWAY WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!"

Naruto looked into the eyes of the girl and recognized them all too well. Her eyes were the same as his not too long ago, the feeling of losing someone you love and not understanding why they went away. It was heartbreaking now that he thought of what this little girl had been going through. Understanding her a little more now, Naruto replied, "You're wrong…I do understand what it's like to be alone without knowing why someone you love left."

The silver haired girl look at the boy and responded with a, "What?"

"I mean…I know what you're going through, and believe me when I say that your mother would never leave her kid alone unless she was trying to save your life" Naruto looked into the girl's eyes with sympathy, "Because my Okaa-chan and Otou-san both died the day I was born and left me with no parents for most of my life."

The girl looked into the blonde stranger's eyes and only saw sincerity. She was about to retort when the blonde haired boy suddenly interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Huh?" was her response

"I said do you want to hear a story?" Naruto repeated to the silver haired girl. She simply nodded in response while the blonde stranger told the story.

"Once there was a little boy, not much older than you, who lived in a village that resented and hated him for being who he was. They would mistreat him, glare at him and on occasion ignore him. The mistreatment and glare he could handle fine, but it was when they ignored him that he started to wonder why he even existed. Their silence would've made him go crazy, so instead he would label himself as the village idiot. It was always better when the people laughed at him, rather than be ignored from everybody. He always tried so hard to be who he wanted to be, but that always seemed impossible with the entire village against you." Naruto then sat down and looked at the ground, while the girl listened intently, "The identity of being an idiot didn't last, and he wanted to be someone the villagers could look up to. So he trained hard and improved his skills, but no matter what he did, he could never get to where he wanted to be. He finally thought that it was time to give up and allow himself to be what the village always saw him as, but when all seemed lost he was given a chance by his sensei and he took it gladly. He stole something sacred to the village, and give to the sensei he thought would give him what he wanted, but it turned out that he couldn't trust him. His sensei tried to kill him then, but…his brother came in and saved him from a fatal wound. After that, the boy realized that there were people who care and that everything has to be fought for to achieve it. So you know what he did next?", the girl only shook her head, "The boy trained hard and became a symbol of peace and victory to the village in the following years. He fought hard for everything, and never gave up, because he had too many people who believed in him to let them all down."

The silvered haired girl only glanced wide-eyed, surprised how the story ended. She didn't expect the boy in the story to amount to anything, but when she heard the boy become a symbol to the same village that resented him, it sounded almost unbelievable. Not convinced yet, the girl asked, "How do you know the story ends like that?"

Naruto only smiled at the question as he pointed his thumb at himself, answering with, "Because that boy is me. And my name is Uzumaki Naruto" He ended off by giving the girl his signature cheeky smile.

Needless to say, the little girl was more than surprised, she was amazed. She couldn't believe that someone so wimpy looking could be a symbol for his so-called "village". She wanted to know why someone like him would tell her his life story, so she questioned, "If you're so important, then why come here and tell me all this, Uzumaki?"

Naruto only extended his hand out and said, "Because everyone needs somebody to be there when they are hurting. So I'm here to be your friend and to also protect you from your sadness."

The little girl blushed at the honest remark. As cliché as it sounded, the boy made it more genuine. She then smiled as she replied, "Thank you…Naruto was it?"

"Yeah! By the way I never got your name did I?" the whiskered blonde looked over to her, "What's your name?"

"My name is-" before she could finish, Naruto was then pulled back by the same feeling he felt when he entered here.

Back in Moka's room

Naruto eyes struggled to open, as he found himself holding onto the pink haired girl gently, while their lips were still attached. The whiskered blonde begged in his mind that Moka wouldn't wake up while they were both in this position, but since lady luck happens to hate Naruto so much, Moka began to open her eyes, and when she did, she found she was kissing the person who was trying to replace Tsukune.

Not happy, Moka violently shoved the blonde to the side. After she gave a deadly glare to him, to which, he backed away on. She then asked, "Why are you in my room?"

"To find you" Naruto's tone changed from defensive to serious within seconds, "None of us saw you at Tsukune's funeral, so I got worried and came here."

She still kept her stoic appearance as she replied, "Who said I wanted to go to something that involved my dead friend and the person whose trying to replace him, and why were you kissing me?"

"I didn't mean to on purpose, but I had to so that you wouldn't die." Naruto retorted, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Who said I needed saving…maybe I wanted to die! That way I wouldn't have to deal with the pain I have here!" she then folded her hands over her heart, as if clutching onto it, "Tsukune's dead and you're trying to erase his memory…why don't you just go away…you don't understand what it's like to lose someone you loved!"

"Because Tsukune wouldn't want to see you like this, Moka!" Naruto yelled back at her with equal if not greater force, "And you're completely wrong…I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you love." Not wanting to reveal too much of his past, Naruto briefly explained, "My godfather died while working, and when I heard the news…I was heart-broken…I wasn't even there when he was killed, and hearing it tore me apart. I eventually came face to face with his killer, and when I did, I wanted to kill him so bad that my entire body was trembling to hold me back. But then I realized that my godfather didn't raise me to be killer…he raised me to be savior."

Confused, Moka asked, "Why tell me this?"

"Because someone with your kindness shouldn't be swallowed by her inner darkness like me. And to also tell you that I'm not trying to replace Tsukune, but I'm trying to fulfill his dying wish, and that wish doesn't include you being like this." Naruto explained, "Understand that I'm not trying to be Tsukune, but I'm desperately trying to fill to void that is left in your heart."

Naruto then extended his arm as he continued, "So what do you say? You want to start over and begin as friends and let me help you?"

"How do you know if I'm worth being a…friend? I let the only person I truly loved die. I'm all alone and no one wants to be friends with me."

"You're not alone, because I'm right here with you begging you to be my friend." Moka was caught off guard by this boy's sympathetic words. Was she really given another chance for a new friendship? Was this stranger telling her the truth? As these thoughts plagued her mind, she couldn't contain the array of happy tears that fell from her face. While she was smiling, she looked up at the blond, and instead of shaking his hand, she lunged at him and embraced the blonde boy in a tight and powerful embrace.

She cried on his chest, and though Naruto was being crushed by this girl's amazingly powerful hug, he managed to caress the back of her head to comfort her. Moka then looked up and asked, "Y…your name is Naruto right?"

"Yeah!" he replied happily

"My name's Akashiya Moka…it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you…Akashiya Moka." Naruto then gently pulled from the embrace, "Moka-chan…we both know there's somewhere to need to be."

Moka nodded in understanding, as the both made their way out of her room.

At Tsukune's grave

By the time they both arrived, everyone who had attended was gone. Naruto walked Moka to the grave and allowed her to give her sending off words to Tsukune.

She then began by looking at the tombstone, while saying, "Tsukune…while you were with me at the school, I so happy that you were willing to be my friend. I'm forever thankful that you gave me friendship when no one else did. You're my first friend and the only one I've ever loved, so it is with a heavy heart that I say…good bye, so that your spirit can move on in peace." Faint tears could be seen, as she closed her eyes and prayed for her friend.

Naruto then came up to the grave and said, "Tsukune, though I don't really know you, from what I've heard…you're a pretty great guy. I'll keep my promise to you and make sure everyone you care for is safe." The whiskered then held his fist to his chest as he began to pray as well.

After they were both done with their own personal prayers, Naruto and Moka made their way off the grave site.

As they made their way, a dark figure could be shown looming over the grave site, with eyes that looked interested in the person within the coffin buried underneath the dirt. With a wicked smile the figure made their own way off the site to ensure that the plan would play out perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter 4: Conflicting Emotions

We find Moka, the pink haired vampire, floating unconscious in an empty void of light. She can't feel anything, and her whole body feels like it's been frozen in place. The only thing she could do was listen for a voice that echoed in the distance. She didn't know why, but she knew the voice was calling out to her. She then tried to open her eyes to track down the person who called out to her, but her eye lids felt as heavy as lead, and it became difficult to open them. When the voice became more audible, it became clear why she knew it was calling out to her. She opened her eyes to find Tsukune in the same condition he was in when he died. Horrified, Moka held her hands over her gaping mouth in an attempt to hide the fear that was easily shown in her eyes. She saw that he was looking down to the point where his hair covered his eyes. As he looked down, he steadily started to approach her, despite his body's condition.

Moka became worried because of the state Tsukune was in and was going to beg him to stop before he further injured his body, but when he was close enough, he looked up, and the emotions he carried could be clearly seen in his eyes. His eyes had only hate and resentment within them and were completely devoid of all kindness that Tsukune once had. Before she could talk, the burnt corpse of Tsukune interrupted by asking, "Why?"

Confused, she questioned, "What do you mean Tsukune?"

"Why did you just stand there and let my life fade away? Was drinking my blood not enough to please you? Was I nothing but a sick plaything to you?" Tsukune snarled back at Moka.

"No Tsukune you're wrong…you're my first friend…I lov-"

"Save it!" Moka was interrupted abruptly, "I don't want to hear anything from someone who lets their friends die!" he then began to walk away.

As his image began to fade in the distance, Moka cried out, "Tsukune! Please don't leave! Not again…please don't go…I love you." Her voice lost strength with every moment she saw Tsukune leave, steadily moving further and further away from her.

"Don't cry." A mysterious voice called out.

"What?" she asked, curious as to who it was.

When she turned around a glowing figure could be seen looking at her, "People as kind as you shouldn't be sad." The figure then wiped away the tears that formed on her face.

"How do you know that's true?" she asked hesitantly, "I watch those closest to me die…how do I deserve to be called kind?" she looked at the glowing figure as if expecting an answer.

"Just call it my intuition." He said as he tapped her on the head with two fingers, "I mean we are friends, aren't we?" the figure then ended by making his face visible, while giving her a cheeky smile.

Before she could respond at the identified figure, a bright light filled with warmth and comfort surrounded her body. Her conscience then began to fade into reality.

In Moka's room

Still caught up in her dream, Moka cried out, "Naruto-kun!", but she realized she was only in her room having another nightmare. Unlike the others though, in the dream there was someone there to comfort and protect her, and much to her own surprise, it was her blonde whiskered friend Naruto. It was strange now that she thought about her friend, because whenever she was around him, it would always feel like everything was going to be fine and she could allow all of her worries to melt away. Thinking back, she and him have only been friends for a few days now and she already could tell he was the best of friends that anyone could have. She even knew that despite his serious demeanor, he lacked a lot of focus and knowledge in school.

When she thought about how he tried to solve a problem by relating it to ramen, she began to giggle. It amazed her that even though Naruto had many life lessons of his own, it always conflicted with how he performed in the academy. She then realized her worries were gone by the time she stopped laughing at her friend's misfortune in his studies, but she had to admit he was truly one of a kind and that she was lucky to have someone like him as a friend.

Looking at her alarm clock, Moka realized she would be late for her classes. She then jumped out of bed, did her usual routine of applying her perfume and make up on, and scurried out her door, but as she left, she realized the door was still broken from last night. Of course Naruto trying to fix the damaged door he broke originally only made things worse, but she forgave him for it. She headed out in hopes of meeting her new friend.

With Naruto

"Achoo!" that was the first word our blonde hero could muster as he sneezed. He rubbed his nose and wondered if somebody was bad mouthing him behind his back. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. It must have been a coincidence, because no one from this school even bothered to know anything about him, let alone his own name. All the students either went about their own business or told him to 'back off' because of some pride thing. Needless to say, despite his current experience at Yokai Academy, he was able to make a friend in the process. She was his only friend in the school so far, but he didn't mind. It was ten times better than his past, and he'd rather have one instead of none.

He was actually enjoying his stay at Yokai Academy a lot more now that Moka was his friend, but the only thing that he didn't like was the daily array of assignments he receive from the academy. It felt like he was re-living his days back at Konoha's academy for uprising shinobis, like how he could never understand a single problem given to him by the teachers, and also how he sleeps through every class because all the information of math and science were all so boring. None of these subjects had anything exciting and every lecture felt like a lullaby. In most circumstances he wouldn't care if his grades were the lowest in the schools, but since the Headmaster demanded him to pass through each course he was given to stay at the academy, he didn't have any other choices for two reasons. First being that he was from another world and knew almost nothing about this one, and second being that he was a ninja with no other skills other than fighting and following simple orders. If he failed and got his own ass kicked out of the school, it would all be because of his lack of interest in the topic.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Naruto began to sulk because of his inability to work. He tried to think of ways to better help him study, but found no other solution. Thinking made his head hurt, and he was not about to get a migraine thinking about his failure, but the thought still upset.

As he was walking while in his thoughts, he failed to notice a certain pink haired vampire wave him a friendly 'hello'. She looked at the blonde and saw that he was troubled, so she started to walk beside him and wave her hand in front of his face. She kept this going for a couple of minutes, to no avail. Pouting, Moka began to wonder what troubled her friend so much. Naruto though, still kept his position and remained silent while trying to find a full proof way of passing his classes, but he broke out of the trance when he began to catch the scent of herbs in the air. Looking around the area, he finally realized that Moka was right beside him. He saw that she had a small scowl on her face, which signaled that he was probably ignoring her for quite some time. Scratching the back of his head nervously he replied, "Oi Moka-chan! Sorry if I wasn't fully there when you started to talk to me." He made circle motions around his temples with his finger, "I really hope you're not made?"

"I'm not, but you should at least answer me when I talk to you." She said, keeping her pout on her features. Moka didn't want to admit it, but after the incident in her room, she could never really be mad at her blonde friend. With a smile, she asked, "What's on your mind, Uzumaki-san?"

"Moka-chan I already told you this before. We're friends so don't use my last name or formalities, it makes me sound old." He responded while sweat-dropping.

"Okay. What on your mind Naruto-kun?" she repeated politely.

He let out yet another frustrated sigh as he answered, "Well…just thinking about how much I suck at school." Moka could only give her friend a nervous smile, knowing that he was mostly right, "I mean…I can't even pay attention on a subject long enough to learn it and because of that, I'm failing each one of my classes." Naruto then began shedding tears of mock pain, which only made Moka giggle.

"That's not true." She stopped her laughter, "What about physical education?"

"Unless the health of my body will help me a lot with paying attention in school, I'd say that's the only thing I'm good at." He stated while sulking.

Placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, she proclaimed, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. If you want, I could help you study."

Naruto's eye's then shot wide open, as a glimmer of hope appeared in the form of his new friend, Moka. Given his shinobi training though, Naruto by nature had to ask, "Why help me? Won't I just slow you down with your own studies?"

"Naruto-kun, I don't care about that, you saved my life and became my friend. I think it's time for me to return the favor." She stated, giving a soft genuine smile to Naruto.

Unable to contain his excitement, Naruto hugged the pink haired vampire and twirled her in the air as if she had saved his life. Unaware to Naruto though, Moka began to blush at the sudden contact, not being used to anyone, outside of her own family, hugging her before. Stammering to find the word t kindly tell Naruto to stop, she said, "Um…Naruto-kun? I…i-i-if you would be so kind as t-t-to let me d-d-d-down now, I would v-v-very much appreciate it."

As if her words were the trigger to his mind, Naruto realized what he was doing and gently placed the girl back in the standing position. Scratching his head, Naruto apologized by saying, "Sorry bout that. I guess I was just so excited about your help that I sort of got carried away."

With the light blush still evident on her face, Moka smiled sweetly and replied while waving her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. I just wasn't used to the contact that's all." She then tried to change the subject, "Oh! Look at the time! We're about to be late for class! Let's hurry before that happens, right Naruto-kun?" She began to drag him along by his arm, oblivious to all the jealous stares her friend was receiving from surrounding male populous.

Ignoring all of them, Naruto replied, "Y-yeah…sure Moka-chan!", but before they could make it to the outside entrance, Naruto noticed that Moka's movements were very slow and didn't and the upbeat perk they usually had. She then stumbled on her feet and looked prepared to hit the ground, but that never became the case as Naruto grabbed hold of her before she could do so. Naruto felt her skin and noticed it was a lot paler, along with the tired look in her eyes. Worried, Naruto asked, "Moka? Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

Holding her hand out in defiance, Moka answered, "It's nothing…sorry for scaring you like that…it's just because I skipped breakfast this morning."

Determined to ensure her safety and well-being, Naruto spread his neck out and replied, "Then take some of my blood." Moka looked in amazement that Naruto would so willingly offer her his blood, "Vampire's need blood right? So go on, take as much as you need…but I'm a little nervous that I'll turn into a vampire if you do though." He ended it by scratching the back of his head nervously, while stilling keeping his neck in the same position.

Waving both her hands out in defense, Moka stated, "Don't worry Naruto. I'm fine I just need some fresh air that's all. I wouldn't want to burden by drinking your blo-"

"Moka!" Naruto ended her statement, giving her a stern but caring gaze, "Please. We both know you need it, and your safety means more to me than my own."

Hesitant at first, Moka slowly made her way to Naruto's neck. She looked up at him once more and smiled while also saying, "Thank you. Naruto-kun." She neck proceeded by biting his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders, and giving her signature "Capu-chu" while drinking his blood.

Though I was strange to be fed on by a vampire, he couldn't help but smile as she was drinking his blood. The action itself only stung a bit, but as Moka continued her meal, Naruto began to hold her by the waist to support her balance. This position lasted for a few more minutes, before Moka decided that she was full. Letting go of his shoulders, Moka couldn't help but maintain a smile through the whole thing. She happily placed a hand over her mouth to smile her smile, while politely stating, "Thank you for the meal, Naruto-kun."

Rubbing the spot where she bit him, Naruto proclaimed, "Your welcome…I think but," His face began turning white, "will I become a vampire too?"

Giggling, Moka explained, "No. That will only happen if I have to give you my blood, not the other way around."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Naruto stopped rubbing the mark and began to give his friend his signature cheeky grin, "Then I'm glad I could help you with your appetite." He then looked at the clock tower and realized they would both be late. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Headmaster's rage, Naruto picked up Moka bridal style and began bouncing from tree to tree in order to make it to the academy on time. While jumping, Naruto only looked forward stating, "Sorry about this Moka-chan, but I didn't want to be late or leave you behind, so that's why I'm doing this."

Oblivious to the obvious blush that appeared on her face, Moka only replied, "I-i-it's okay. I understand." With that, Moka allowed Naruto to carry her the rest of the way there, while trying to hide her blush from the blonde as he continued to make his way to the school.

Unknown to the both of them though, a certain blue-haired succubus was watching them from a distance. This was none other than Kurono Kurumu, and she held a scowl at the pair of friends that had just left the area. She always knew Moka didn't love Tsukune as much as herself, but she never thought that Moka would stoop so low as to desecrate the memory of Tsukune by spending time with someone trying to replace him. She wouldn't stand for it, not after what she had seen that one night.

_Flashback to day of the Funeral_

_ Kurumu was sad, not only at the fact that her destined one was now not with her any more, but at the fact that Moka didn't even show up to the Funeral. Moka and Tsukune always seemed so close, so why wouldn't she have the decency to attend the burial of your closet friend. It didn't make one bit of sense to her, and with that new guy coming in out of nowhere trying to replace her beloved, it would be harder for her to rid herself of these negative emotions that plagued her mind. She decided to give Moka a piece of her mind and force her to go to the burial site even if it meant dragging her by her shirt, because no matter how much Moka thought she was hurting the others harbored the same feelings she was going through. The succubus then headed towards the girls dorm where Moka's room was located._

_ As she made her way there, Kurumu began to wonder what made Moka so much more special in Tsukune's eyes. Why did Moka get all of his affection, where Kurumu herself always had to do everything she could to even get his attention off of the vampire? Was she not as attractive as Moka? She was sure that her beauty already outmatched the pinkette's, so why did Tsukune always look that at Moka as if she was the only person he could fall in love with? None of it made sense, and now it didn't have to because Tsukune was dead. Even when only thinking about it, the thought sank her heart and made her disappointment in Moka increase. _

_ She arrived at the dorm, but felt something was not right. When she looked on the floor that Moka's room was, the door was open, and there were no signs of Moka ever leaving the room. She then slowly crept up the stairs, not wanting to be detected by the possible company that was in there, but as she took a careful glance in the room she saw a very surprising and upsetting sight. Moka and that blonde headed weirdo were passionately kissing on the floor of the room. Kurumu always knew the pinkette could never love Tsukune as much and Kurumu herself, but never would she have thought that Moka would stoop so low as to sully the memory of Tsukune by trying to replace him with this stranger they never met until a few days ago? The blue haired succubus' eyes narrowed in anger and disgust, not wanting to look at the vampire anymore. Kurumu would never forgive Moka for this, and with that, Kurumu spread her wings and flew away from the sight with new found anger. _

_End of Flashback _

The bluenette has never felt so much rage before in her life and never has she been reduced to stalking the people she hated the most behind a tree, that was usually Mizore's area of expertise. Driving her nails into the tree she was hiding behind, Kurumu decided to wait for the right moment to confront Moka face to face and also deal with their little blonde problem afterward. She then headed for the academy to keep her eyes on her targets.

With Naruto

Though most days Naruto could be seen as the happy-go-lucky guy, with a never-say-die attitude, there was no doubt he felt the need to die right then and there at the recent news he heard in the classroom. He had just found out that the semester tests were coming up, and according to Moka, if you don't pass with more than fifty percent of it, then you'll have to stay in the academy for summer school. Even if Naruto didn't know what summer school was, he knew staying at the academy, while everyone went out to enjoy their break, was a big 'NO!' in his world. Luckily he had Moka teaching him until then, which was about a week from today, but even with her help Naruto still felt that he would fail. He was never the best student at anything back home, so why would that change here? But despite his self-doubts he kept himself from looking upset in-front of Moka, not wanting to worry her when she was going to help him.

Moka on the other hand, was sitting right beside Naruto with a confused look, knowing he usually didn't take the news of a new assignment well, she knew he would act worse, but for some reason he still kept his trade-mark grin on his face. The only thing about was that it didn't feel as warm as it usually did when he looked at her. Frowning slightly, she wanted to know the reason behind her friend's course of action.

She waited until class was over with to talk to Naruto, and when she did his face still showed the false smile that she disliked. Not liking the look, Moka demanded, "Naruto-kun! If there's anything you need help with then come to me! I already offered to assist you, so why the long face?"

Afraid she had caught on to his self-doubt, Naruto replied in defense, "W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" he kept his false smile on, "How could I be sad when I'm smiling? Honestly Moka-chan I think you're just a little stressed ou-"

"Naruto-kun, even if we've only been friends for a few days, I already know when that cheeky grin of yours of fake or not." He was then interrupted by his vampiric friend.

"How would you know that?" Naruto questioned, not really knowing how she got the time to understand all his hobbies and habits.

"Because whenever you eat ramen, everyone can see that twinkle in your eyes along with your happy grin you always seem to give whenever you eat it." Moka explained to her blonde headed friend.

"Really? I grin when I eat ramen?" Naruto pondered positioning himself in a thinking position, "I thought everyone ate like that when they ate ramen?"

"No it's just you, but you're getting off topic." Then she looked into Naruto's eyes with her own look of determination, "What's bothering you?"

Looking into her eye's, Naruto knew he wasn't going to convince her of any lie he could come up with, especially since he's horrible with them. Giving a heavy sigh, Naruto explained, "Well you know that test everyone has to take?" Moka gave an affirming nod in response, "Well I just don't think I'll be remotely close to even passing it…Back in my homeland, I wasn't the smartest kid around, so I failed every test that would've allowed me to be one step closer to being someone I wanted to be. With that I was labeled unfit to do anything along with being called a dropout, so how will this be any different?"

Moka knew her friend was perfect, but never would she have dreamed that Naruto would doubt himself. Sure he would always do a mock pain whenever he did the assignments incorrectly, but she never thought he doubted himself because of it. She was indeed learning that Naruto was made up of many layers of emotions, but doubt can't be one of them. Not wanting him to feel this way, Moka proclaimed, "I'll give you one reason why it will be different." Naruto looked at her, expecting she would bring upon some kind miracle, "You have me helping you along the way."

"Moka-chan. I know you want to help but how will you help me with a test when I'm still flunking every-"

"I just can okay!" Naruto was interrupted abruptly, "You helped me when I wanted nothing but to let my life end! So believe in me when I say I'm going to help you." She got in his face and still maintained her determined look.

Naruto kept looking into her eyes and still saw the pure, kind hearted girl he met the first day he arrived here. Beginning to laugh and rub his forehead with the palm of his hand, Naruto replied, "Ara ara, looks like I met the best person to be friends with." Naruto then took his hand of his face and looked at Moka once again, "Thank you Moka-chan. For not only being my friend but for also being the best one I've ever made." He ended it by giving his trademark cheeky smile, this time though Moka could tell it was sincere and not fake or trying to hide anything behind it. Moka gave Naruto a smile of her own, though the reason behind it differed from her friend's. Ever since the night Naruto saved her from dying, she felt that he could protect her from anything, and although she didn't know the true reason for this feeling, she knew well enough to know Naruto was here and the least she could do is protect him from his own self-doubt and give him reassurance that he wasn't alone. Tsukune was gone and she expected that fact and though her heart still aches, she will keep living her life in the present, not just for Tsukune but also for Naruto.

Getting over the doubt he left for himself, Naruto continued to smile and think of the friend he gained in the short amount of time he's been at the academy. Even though most of the experience here reminded him of his neglected past he was able to meet one of the best friends he's ever had. Wanting to thank her again, Naruto said, "Moka-chan thank-"

"Moka!" Naruto found himself interrupted by a voice that was behind him and Moka. They both turned in the direction the voice was and to their surprise it was Kurumu. She had her finger pointed accusingly at Naruto, but she also managed to keep a deadly glare aimed at Moka. She then proclaimed, "How dare you ruin the memory of Tsukune by being with the one person who's trying to replace him? I always knew you were nothing but a blood sucking leech that could never get enough blood, but never have I thought that you'd be this shallow!"

Moka, who understood what Kurumu was going through, tried to reason with her by saying, "Kurumu-chan. You don't understand, Naruto-"

"-is gonna kick your ass." Moka turned around, surprised that Naruto would say that. Naruto himself though, while he didn't know much about Kurumu personally, he wasn't above letting her insult his friend when she did nothing wrong. He then proclaimed while giving Kurumu a steely gaze, "I won't allow anyone to harm my precious people and I definitely won't let you insult Moka-chan while I'm around."

"Shut up stranger! I don't expect to hear that from the one who took Tsukune's life and made it his own." Naruto was about to interject when he saw Moka's arm in front of him. He look at her wanting to ask why, but when he did, all Moka could do shake her head as a sign that she knew what was going on, "Moka! There are some things I want to settle, so come by the school cliffs when you're done hanging with your boy-toy." She then walked off leaving Naruto and Moka wondering what Kurumu wanted.

Making sure she wasn't around to hear them speak, Naruto asked, "What was that all about? And why is she mad at you?"

"It's nothing, she's just going through the same thing I did when Tsukune died. The only difference is she has a reason to be mad at me though I don't know what could've triggered her to be so angry." Moka answered, positioning herself in a thinking position.

Naruto thought back on what Kurumu said, '_I don't expect to hear that from the one who took Tsukune's life and made it his own_.' He kept thinking about it but couldn't come up with anything. The kitsune though, who was sealed in Naruto, grew sick of his containers stupidity and proclaimed, "**My God gaki! Are you really that stupid!?**"

Offended at Kurama's sudden remark at his smarts, Naruto barked in his mind, "What did you say?"

"**I said you're stupid for not knowing why that blue haired woman was so mad at you!**" Kurama growled at the blonde.

"And I suppose you know what why?" Naruto contorted, not really liking his friend's insults.

"**Of course I do. I know everything gaki.**" Naruto looked at the kitsune, deadpanned at his pride, "**I'm not gonna give you a straight answer though.**"

"Why?"

"**Because you should already know why baka!**" Kurama shot back at Naruto.

Naruto then began thinking of what Kurama meant, but the kistune wouldn't give him the time of day, "**Baka! I'll give you one hint. It involves you, the vampire girl and that one thing you did with your blood a few nights before.**"

Naruto took a minute to cool down after having to deal with Kurama's constant insults. After he did, he started to take Kurama's hint into consideration. What did Kurama mean by him, Moka and his blood? Of course a few days before Naruto had to save Moka from loss of bloo-

The blonde then stopped dead in his tracks, knowing what the giant kitsune meant. Naruto took the time to look back at his furry companion with a horrified expression, as to which Kurama only nodded, knowing that Naruto had figured out. Terrified, Naruto shrieked in his head, "SHITTTTTTTT! I forgot the only way for me to save Moka-chan was to transfer blood mouth to mouth! Why didn't you warn me that she was there Kurama?"

"**I tried to, but you were so into the little smooch session that you lost all senses of hearing. I tried to tell you during you're time at the academy but I couldn't deal with your constant bitching about little words and numbers on pieces of paper, so I shut you out so I could get some peace and quiet.**"

Wanting to sock Kurama in the jaw with a **Rasengan** for not telling him about this problem earlier, Naruto resisted the urge and went back into his physical body, without saying another word to Kurama, and opened his eyes to find Moka still thinking about the situation. Knowing full well what Kurumu was angry about, Naruto was about to explain but stopped himself when realization smacked him across the face. He forgot to tell Moka how he rescued her that night. He then chastised himself inside his head with words that ranged from 'stupid' and 'idiot' to ones that could only be found in the perverted books of Jiraya(AKA, ero-sennin). Not knowing if she would kill him if he told her the truth, Naruto swallowed what seemingly little life he had left, tapped Moka shoulder to signal that he wanted to talk to her, and stated, "Moka-chan. Do you remember when I saved you that one night?"

Moka thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah I do, but I don't really know how you saved my life. All I really do remember is waking up on the floor from a strange dream feeling that I had been rescued, then I noticed the door was broken, and after that I see that you were holding on to my body as if you were trying to do something." Naruto braced himself for the worse, "After that I noticed that our lips were-" She stopped mid-sentence as she realized why Kurumu would be so upset. Moka instantly looked at the ground trying to hide the redness that had stained her cheeks as she trembled. She then shakily ask, "N-now that y-you mention it h-h-how did you save me?"

Biting down on his lip hard, not wanting to answer her, he surrendered replying, "I'm sorry, but the only way I knew how to save you was by giving you some of my blood, and since you were unconscious, I had to take very extreme measures." He mentally prayed to Kami that her fists wouldn't hurt as much as Sakura-chan's as he waited for the worst to come… but after waiting a full minute, it never came. He looked over to Moka, seeing that she was still trembling while looking at the ground.

Moka herself wasn't entirely sure what to do, because first off, she figured out why Kurumu was acting the way she was, along with the fact that her first kiss was used as a way to rescue her. Not only that but the one person to give her the kiss was none other than the innocent Naruto, who wanted nothing but the safety of her well-being. Using her hands to cover her blush, she slowly raised her head so that her eyes could meet his. After performing the action, Moka replied, "Oh…Okay as long as you're honest…that's all that matters." She couldn't really tell him in person, but she could never be mad at Naruto, he was just too warm and silly to be upset with in the first place.

"So…you're not gonna kill me?"

"N-no. Of course not. Now let's hurry and go she what Kurumu wants to talk to us about." Moka then began to walk away, prompting Naruto to follow her.

Inside the blonde though, Kurama gave a wicked and hysterical laugh, "**Ahahahahahaha! I can't believe it! The gaki lucked out!**"

At the cliffs

They both arrived at the cliffs, expecting to find Kurumu there waiting for them, well at least for Moka anyway, but found no one there. Worried she might have gotten upset and leave, Moka began calling out her name, in hopes of a response. Naruto on the other hand stayed in the area, trying to find any places the blunette could have gone off to.

They searched for what seemed like hours, but to no avail to where she had gone. They decided to head back to the dorms in hopes of finding her in her room, but Naruto's movements came to a sudden halt when he heard the sound of a fast moving projectile speeding in the direction of both Moka and Naruto. Unable to think, pure instinct took over as Naruto tackled Moka to the side putting them both out of harm's way but left Naruto with three slash marks on his back. After the projectile had stopped, Naruto looked in the direction the object stopped in, much to his own surprise, it was Kurumu who was trying to attack them both.

With eye's that were full of rage and fury, Kurumu swooped down again in an attempted to slash them both with her claws. Naruto, who was still recoiling after first strike, glanced at Moka to see that she was worried for his safety. Not wanting to worry her any more than he wanted to, Naruto dodged to the side yet again, only to have another slash mark be place on the upper section of his leg. Grasping the wound in pain, Naruto looked on as Kurumu prepared for her third attack. Though Naruto initially wanted to fight her, Moka told him not to solve this with violence, and even though it seemed useless right now, he would abide by them and hold back. The attack began, but this time it was aimed at Moka. Startled, Naruto dashed in her direction in a desperate attempt to protect Moka. As Kurumu's claw's reared back to impale the vampire, they were stopped by a force that wrapped itself around Kurumu's hand, this sudden force was Naruto's own hand being impaled by the claws in order to protect Moka. The blonde shinobi was only able maneuver enough to the side so that the bladed finger tips wouldn't strike anything that was vital in his body. He was about to move her away from Moka, when he heard her murmur, "Tsukune…why is she so special to you? Why can't I ever be loved the same way she is!?" To Naruto of course, this made no sense, but to Kurumu, It made perfect sense.

Flashback a few hours before the arrival

_ Waiting for Moka to come to the cliff, Kurumu again thought why she was always put above the rest in Tsukune's eyes. Every second of everyday they were hear, Tsukune only ever looked at her that way and she was always jealous of how much attention Moka got from him compared to the rest of them. Moka wasn't something out of the ordinary, she wasn't anything special, the only thing she can do, besides turn into that silvered haired bitch, is suck the life out of the one all the girls of the newspaper club loved. So why did Tsukune persist on pursuing Moka so whole-heartedly, knowing she was nothing but a blood sucker? This made her heart sink even deeper into the darkness she held on to her heart. _

_ To a succubus, this much negative thoughts and emotions could kill them, but how could she still be living? What was keeping from allowing her heart to break from sadness?_

_ 'It's simple young Kurumu…it's your hate for Moka and That blonde boy that's driving you to live.' A mysterious voice called out. _

_ "Who was that? Who's there?" Kurumu asked unknowing of the voice's identity. _

_ 'This should be simple by now Kurumu-chan," the figure took a moment before looking the succubus dead in the eye, 'I'm you, or rather what you could have been if you weren't so weak.' _

_ Surprised, Kurumu began to hyperventilate to try and keep herself calm, but the voice kept persisting, 'We both know the only way to do this is to get rid of them both.'_

_ "No! I can't Tsukune wouldn't wan-"_

_ 'Tsukune isn't here anymore remember?' the darkness in Kurumu's heart started to envelope itself around her, 'Let me take over. I'll make your pain disappear in a blink of an eye.' _

_ Thought Kurumu felt mind was torn between being the person Tsukune liked as a friend, as opposed to being the person she always wanted to be, Kurumu agreed none-the-less and allowed herself to be consumed with hatred. Laughing, her darker persona proclaimed, 'Yes. Hate them. Your hatred is what drives you now. Don't hold back. With the two of us as one, we will be able to destroy them!" Kurumu then waited for the perfect opportunity to strike._

End of Flashback

She was saddened, she was angry, but most of all, she was heartbroken. Not only because Tsukune was died but because he loved Moka more than anyone else and she was too dense to realize it. She tried to raise her claws for another strike, but the image of Tsukune paralyzed her movements.

Naruto though had enough time to recover and pulled the nailed out of his palm. After he threw Kurumu far enough to get a good distance away, but remained beside Moka, with his hand placed defensively in front of her in case she was attacked again.

Not wanting her to get hurt, Naruto stated, "Moka-chan! Stay back! It's too dangerous right now!"

This only prompted Moka to reply, "No Naruto-kun! I can't just stand back and watch you get hurt anymore!"

"I don't have time to argue this with you, get out of here before she ge-" Naruto noticed that Kurumu was coming in for another assault, but this time it seemed that she was aiming to end the fight as she was flying faster than before. Moving his hand further towards Moka, Naruto shouted, "Get back Moka-chan!" What he didn't know though was in that same instant Naruto moved his hand towards Moka in defense, he didn't notice his finger go into a loop, and when he pulled down, he realized there was now a weight holding down his hand. Moved only his eyes in the direction where he was protecting Moka and saw that he had accidently pulled it off her neck. Wanting to quickly apologize, Naruto wasn't able to, because in that same second, a large and powerful force exploded from within the girl and left both spectators frozen in their tracks. One because of pure amazement, and the other because of fear. Kurumu felt this yoki before and that could only mean one thing, Ura-Moka was unsealed.

Naruto, who was stilled amazed at the spectacle, couldn't find any words to describe what had happened. One minute he was protecting the sweet and innocent Moka, and the next thing he knew was her hair had change from pink to silver, and her eyes emerald to crimson. That wasn't the only thing different, but her whole posture as well as her gentle nature seemingly disappeared because this newly transformed Moka, was not only uncaring of the fact that Naruto had multiple different slash wounds on his body, and only seemed intent on looking at the succubus. Naruto was about to get a word in to understand what was going on, but interrupted before he could get the chance, as New-Moka proclaimed, "It seems you can't handle even a lowly monster such as this Uzumaki."

"What? Moka-chan what are you talking abou-"

"I'll deal with this pest and then my other self can tend to your wounds." Before Naruto could retort her statement, she blurred away faster than he could react.

Moka then appeared in front of Kurumu's frame, as she stared her down. A slight smile could be seen as Moka looked as if she was enjoying the rage that came off of Kurumu, "I like that look you have on you succubus. It's better than the one you had the first time we met."

Kurumu raised her claw to assault the vampire, "Stop mocking me!" her claws then came down, but she was unable to finish as Moka's foot planted itself in her gut, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Kurumu staggered to get back up, but only found Moka a few steps from herself. Kurumu tried to get up, but her body was still trying to recover from the heavy hit she took before.

Walking up slowly, Moka saw no reason to hurry, as she felt there was no real threat to fear. Taking her time, Moka stated, "So succubus. Why attack me again when you know it will be the same result as before ? What drove you so mad as to challenge a vampire such as myself?"

Allowing a single tear to be shown as she look at her superior, Kurumu replied, "My destined one is gone and I have nothing left to life for beside my hate." Kurumu then lowered her head, "If you want to kill me, than make it fast."

No longer smiling, Moka kept a stone cold face as she reared her fist back to please what the succubus had wished for. She was about to send the fist at its target, when a hand grabbed her own from behind. She already knew who it was given his scent, but what she didn't understand is how he could get from his former position to his current one in this amount of time, with so many wounds that covered is body. Not wanting to have all her questions answered now, she demanded, "Uzumaki. Why are you stopping me from doing what she only desires?"

Naruto had already replaced his usual goofy smile with a stern stare. He kept a firm grip on Moka's arm not wanting her to do anything drastic. Then he proclaimed, "Everyone has something to live for. Even when they can't see it, it is always there waiting for them." Naruto took a moment to look over a Kurumu, "She's just a bit lost. There's no need for you to hurt her any more than she already has been."

"Why say this?" Moka questioned, interested in his reasoning.

"Because the Moka-chan I know forgives Kurumu and only wants to make peace." Naruto answered, loosening his grip.

'_It is always about my other self isn't it?_' Moka thought before taking a minute to look at the ground, "Sorry but…I'm not the sweet little girl you think you know." She then jumped in the air and positioned herself for her signature axe-kick that was aimed at the succubus. This terrified Kurumu, as she could only brace herself and close her eyes for the impact of the powerful attack.

As time passed by, Kurumu felt no pain and thought that Moka had ended her, but that wasn't the case in this situation. She looked up to find the blonde stranger with his back facing her, as he took on the full force of the kick by using his head to block it.

Naruto was always thick skulled but even a kick from an S-class super vampire would test even that, but still he remained firm and unfazed. With blood dripping down his head, Naruto beamed, "We don't hurt friends."

Taking the time to smirk, while being a bit surprise with her kick being block, Moka replied, "Okay Uzumaki. Fine, we'll have it your way and I won't harm the succubus any longer," her gaze switch to Kuruku, "This is a lucky day for you succubus, so do not waste it, because if you attack me again, I will make sure to finish what I started." Moka then crossed her arms and allowed the blonde to act.

Naruto turned towards Kurumu and offered her his hand.

Shocked at the display of sympathy, Kurumu asked, "Why did you help me? I tried to kill you?"

"Compared to most wounds I get, these are just little Knicks," he then flashed Kurumu his signature grin, "you were just angry and I can understand that. And if Moka-chan was willing to forgive you, then so am I."

"Wha-"

"Let's start over as friends Kurumu." Naruto interrupted her question as his hand was still stretched out, waiting for her to grab on.

Kurumu wasn't sure what do so, besides looking at the hand that offered her a road to the light. Not knowing what her emotions wanted, Kurumu instinctively reached for the hand and when she made contact, all the doubts, sadness and loneliness disappeared. Kurumu fell unconscious as Naruto caught her before she fell. Before he put her on his back, he saw a visible saw on her face as she slept, putting him more at ease.

Naruto began walking towards the girls dorms, but before he could, he motioned for his vampiric friend to come along. In most case Moka would disagree, but seeing how she wanted some questions answered, she followed with little complaint with her Rosario in hand.

After dropping off Kurumu

Naruto with a still changed Moka, decided to walked back to his room in order for him to rest after dealing with being a human sized punching bag for two very strong women. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Moka, who demanded, "Wait Uzumaki, before you go there are some things I must discuss with you ."

Feeling very light headed all of a sudden, Naruto replied, "Sorry that's gonna have to wait…because my…whole…body…feels like…split ramen." His voice became more slurred as he began losing consciousness as well. He finally fell onto Moka who only sighed as she realized she would have to drag him all the way back to his room.

In Naruto's room

Waking up with a splitting headache, Naruto looked around at his surroundings to find he was in his room. About to ask Kurama why, Naruto's train of thought was broken when he heard, "Glad to see you're awake Uzumaki.", Naruto turned around and found that New-Moka was in his room. he was going to accuse her of breaking in when she interrupted him yet again, explaining, "I didn't break in. you just happened to have your keys in your coat pocket."

He then asked, "Why are you in my room?"

"To get answers of course, and what better than to ask when you can't even move." She answered.

Though he didn't want to believe it, his body couldn't move and he was stuck with no choice but to follow her directions. Having no choice he stated, "What do you want to know?"

"Just how you were able get from half-way across the forest so fast with the wounds you sustained, and how you managed to block my kick without causing your head to explode?"

Waiting a moment, Naruto wanted to make sure his reason sounded smart so she wouldn't think he was insane, "I am human, but where I came from , I was trained to use abilities that usually bordered the line of being like a monster. I'm sorry but that's all I can say."

Moka rested her hand on her palm and took a moment to think about the phrasing he used his words in. having enough time to think Moka sighed, "You've had enough for today, so you are done. You may also ask me a question if you like ?"

Nodding Naruto already knew what to ask, so he said, "I've been wondering why you've been acting so differently from when I usually see you? Is it because that Cross of your causes you to lose control of your power?"

Moka then looked at the Rosario and then at the chain on her neck before answering, "It's no exactly science, but yes, it does keep me sealed and creates the kinder and softer side of me."

Thinking about what she said, Naruto began to lightly chuckle at his friend. This only proved to irritate Moka as she barked, "Mind if I ask what I so funny?"

"You are Moka-chan." Naruto laughed trying to contain his chuckles, "You keep referring to yourself as two people as if you are two different people."

"And this amuses you?" she huffed not really getting what he wanted to say, "So what if I refer to my kinder persona as another person, we are both different in many ways."

"Not to me because all that different about you is your eyes and hair."

"Why is that the only thing that differentiates us?"

"Because to me, you both are the same. You're still the kind and caring person I know. And even though I had my doubts, you were still to bandage me up when I needed it." he had taken notice to the covering over his head a while ago.

Though it was rare at time for a strong vampire warrior such as herself to show the slightest bit of emotion, Moka found herself lightly blushing at the statement. She would have thanked him but given her cynical nature, she responded by calling him stupid and giving a vague, "We'll meet again." She then rested her head on the pillow next to Naruto's as she put her Rosario back on the chain, reverting back into the Moka that Naruto knew, asleep next to him.

Though he was blushing at the close proximity he was to Moka, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of hassle he got himself into. So many questions and so many answers, but there was one thing for sure. He knew that with thing new life, there wouldn't be any boring moments in the days to come.


End file.
